


A Kid

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Challenge Response, Children, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison returns with a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks challenge, "kids."

"What is that?" Kobra asked.

"It's a kid," Poison replied proudly, hefting the little bundle out of the back of the Trans Am. She'd fallen asleep half-way there, which had reduced the screaming and crying considerably, so he'd had a little time to recollect himself before getting to the diner.

"Where'd you find it?" Fun Ghoul asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Zone 3. Bunch of Dracs had the mom on the run. I couldn't get to her in time, but..." he shrugged. He had done what he could.

"What're we going to do with a kid?" Kobra asked.

Poison glanced at his little brother, barely more than a kid himself. "What do you think? We're gonna raise it."

" _We're_ gonna raise it?" Fun Ghoul asked.

"We're gonna _raise_ it? Jet Star said at almost the same time.

"Yes!" Poison placed her gently on the dirty couch in the back room. She was about three years old, if he was any judge of kid's ages. Not that he was. "She's gotta grow up one way or another, and at least this way she's outa BL/IND's hands. And she's got no one else but us, so _we're_ gonna do it." This had all sounded much better in his mind, in the car, over the long miles back, but he stuck with it.

"We don't even know how to take care of a kid!" Kobra protested.

"We didn't know how to shoot a gun when we first got out here either," Poison pointed out. "We're gonna do fine."

Just then the kid woke up. She took one look around and started crying again. Poison looked to the others, but they immediately made themselves scarce. "Really?" he demanded.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted her!" Fun Ghoul called back.

"Yeah, you're gonna do fine!" Jet Star threw his words back at him.

Scowling, Poison looked down at the kid. Well, he'd show them. He was gonna do just fine. And so was this little motorbaby.


End file.
